the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Rita Singleton
Rita G. Singleton 'is the cousin of Edward Maglio. She is also a cheerleader at Evergreen University. She and Edward are described as "tightly knit pair", with the two of them always looking out for each other. Rita is also known to be very protective of Edward at times. Biography Burn the Dragon Not much is known about Rita's early life, except for the fact that she has been close to Edward since childhood. Throughout their adolescent years they were-and still are-a tightly knit pair, with Rita known to get into fights just to protect Edward from street criminals. In Burn the Dragon, Rita helps Edward coordinate efforts to expose suspected cheater Fu Zedong and his gang, known as the Gods of Darkness. The Maglio Retribution Rita's role is expanded upon and increased significantly, becoming a secondary protagonist in the process. She helps Edward track down and rescue Marsha Maglio, where it is also revealed that she is a trained martial arts fighter when she engages mutliple Los Eternos gunmen and Division 9 soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. She is also known to be very skilled with a firearm, having been witnessed taking on multiple Division 9 soldiers with efficiency. She was also a major participant in the mission to eliminate many of the cartel heads during the Venezuelan Civil War: she personally eliminated several cartel lieutenants, including El Oso and Nico Gayoso: she killed El Oso by shooting him in the throat with a revolver and she killed Nico Gayoso by running him over with an armored SUV while he was trying to escape. She was also able to kill up Callum White, a cartel pilot, by blowing up his airplane to prevent it from escaping an airport during a raid. She also participated in the rescue of Carolyn Maynard and Olivia Martin, two other kidnapping victims at the mercy of the cartel. Personal details Personality Rita is described as a caring individual who loves everybody. She shares Edward's conviction that helping the marginalized/oppressed is a moral duty every human being has on this Earth. She has also shown to be humorous, cracking jokes in many serious situations for "comic relief." She is also known to be slaphappy at times. Personal appearance Rita is a fairly attractive young woman with an hour-glass shaped body and a rather muscular build. Though she is a cheerleader, she has been described as someone "built more like a wrestler." On many occasions, people have commented that she would easily win a "boxing match" on WWE, a claim that Rita has strongly denied. Habits and beliefs Rita considers herself an "independent voter" when it comes to politics. She is also quite vague when it comes to how she views abortion, often times contradicting herself; she considers herself pro-choice, but is pro-life in the sense that she disagrees with aborting a baby simply because you find yourself unable to become a mother. Rita was formerly atheist, though as of 2020, she is agnostic; she believes that there is no amount of sufficient evidence that denies or confirms the existence of any higher power, and henceforth all humans are merely "guessing" when they are recording "divine revelations from God" in the various holy books like the Bible or the Qu'ran, or the Vedas, and that if God does exist, He is probably nothing like the deity the Bible or Qu'ran or Vedas describe him to be. She has commonly voiced her opposition to organized religion, arguing that it tends to "corrupt" or "lead to dictatorships." She also is critical of the Kennedy Questions, since they imply (in her mind) that an afterlife can be scientifically proven and that one's desire to go to Heaven results in greed and entitlement on the part of the person being judged by God. Abilities *'Master Marksman: Rita is quite good at shooting, despite not being in the military: she credits the numerous times that she has gone on clay bird shooting contests with her father. Her firearms knowledge has come to bear during numerous shootouts against either The Eternals or Division 9 soldiers. She was able to kill a Division 9 soldier from miles away, cycle through numerous firearms while taking on a gang of Los Eternos gunmen, and take down a helicopter in one shot from a sniper rifle. *'Master Combatant': Rita is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained in numerous marital arts throughout her adolescent years. Her main martial art seems to be Xtreme Martial Arts, a fighting style that incorporates elements of gymnastics in combat moves. However, she has also incorprorated techniques from (Krav Maga, Boxing, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Karate, Taekwondo and Jujitsu, as well as Gun Fu. She is also quite good at the usage of improvised weaponry, having known to have used vehicles as offensive weapons against other people and/or vehicles. *'Master Tactician': Rita is very good at using the environment around her to determine good battle strategies. She has been known to be a master at using the terrain around her to her advantage when it comes to fighting large groups of enemies. *'Expert Interrogator': Having enrolled in SERE courses later in life, she is quite good at interrogation tactics, known to use intimidation techniques to extract information from suspects. She has also known to use torture to extract information, though the only thing she has done in this regard is waterboarding. Equipment Weapons *'Heckler & Koch P30': This weapon was stolen off of a dead Division 9 soldier she killed, which she then proceeded to use for much of her involvement in the Venezuelan Civil War *'Crossbow': This weapon was obtained from a deserted weapons cache in Venezuela, which Rita used to stealthily eliminate enemies. *'Karambit': This small claw-shaped knife became Rita Singleton's melee weapon of choice Vehicles *'Mi-24 Hind': Rita obtained this helicopter from a rebel hideout and used it to attack a Division 9 forward operating base to save captive rebel fighters. *'Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk': Rita also used this helicopter during an aerial rampage against both Division 9 and The Eternals. Gallery Meet Rita G. Singleton.jpg Alyssa Johnson as Rita G. Singleton.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students